


Midnight Talks

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Steve share a tradition of midnight talks and Steve soon starts to fall for her. </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127288931543/midnight-talks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Talks

**32\. Night in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

It was a tradition of sorts. One that both Steve and I loved.

Every night, I would crawl into his bed. Sometimes, he’d be so exhausted, he’d already be sleeping. Sometimes, I’d be so tired, I’d be halfway on the bed with my eyes closed and he’d have to drag me on properly.

But most nights, we’d lie there and just talk. It wasn’t easy, living the life we lived so talking about whatever was on our minds made it a lot easier. I knew Steve had a hard time falling asleep on his bed so talking to him till he drifted to sleep seemed like the best remedy.

“(Y/N)?” He whispered one night after a moment’s silence.

“Hm?” I turned slightly onto my side, facing him as he stared up at the ceiling.

“How come I never hear about you going on dates?” He asked, looking over at me.

I raised an eyebrow, thinking about it for a moment before I shrugged. “Guess I just don’t have time to date.” I tell him, hugging a bunched up part of the blanket to my chest. “What about you? What’s your excuse? Millions of girls all over the world would  _love_  to date Captain America.” I tease.

He chuckled and shifted in his position. “I guess I’m looking for a girl to see me as Steve Rogers, man who’s got his head stuck in the 40′s.”

I smile, watching him. “Well any girls that you’ve at least thought about?” I ask curiously. His eyes closed slightly as a smile spread across his face.

“There’s one,” He admitted slowly, eyes fixated on the ceiling. “She’s…Well she gets me. I just don’t have the guts to say anything. Last I checked, it seemed like she wasn’t looking to go out with anyone.”

I laugh softly, “Well you won’t know that for sure unless you ask her out. Might as well just ask her out for coffee. Even if she says no, at least she knows you’re interested and if she’s just not looking to date, she’ll probably remember you when she  _is_  ready.” I point out, smiling. “What’s she like?” I ask, liking how his eyes lit up when he thought about her.

“She makes the night sky look like a stick figure compared to the Mona Lisa.” Steve answered quietly, before laughing at himself. “That sounded so cheesy.”

“Yes, but some girls like cheesy!” I laugh, smirking a little at how cute it sounded. “Alright, soldier. Come on, give it up. What’s her name?” 

Steve’s smile grew and he looked at me for a moment before saying, “Her name’s (Y/N).”


End file.
